The Legend of Rianeshi
by KK1867
Summary: Kenshin and the gang are starting a new adventure, as they meet a new stranger, who is she, where did she come from? And what is the deal with her strange appearance?! Find out! Please read through the 1st ch. the internet mushed it toghether! SRY!!!!
1. A New Sranger

The Legend of Rianeshi Chapter 1 Kaoru came running up to Kenshin as he entered the dojo. "Did you get the rice?" Kaoru called. "Yes Miss Kaoru, two barrels more are coming," Kenshin called back. "Well, it's time for chores," Kaoru commented. "Kenshin, you need to fix the gate in front of the dojo. Yahiko and Sanosuke, you two need to scrub the floors," Kaoru ordered. "What are you gonna do Kaoru," Yahiko sneered, "sleep?!" "Actually, Yahiko, I'm going to be teaching classes to raise money," barked back Kaoru. "Well," Kaoru began, " no need to waste time!" As Kaoru began leaving, Yahiko went to get supplies for cleaning, and Kenshin followed him around back to get his own supplies. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'smack!' Yahiko had thrown a brush at Sanosuke's head in attempt of waking him up. "Hey Rooster-head," Yahiko yelled," get off you're butt and help me start cleaning! You have to!" "Whatever kid," Sanosuke yawned. He just sat there leaned up against the post and fell back asleep. Kenshin rounded the corner and headed towards the gate with his tools. As he put his tools down, he grabbed and adjusted the gate, grabbed a nail, and began hammering. Minutes past and Kenshin started sweating in summer's mid-day heat. Suddenly he paused, as he sensed something moving far off behind him. He turned and quickly stood up, his Violet eyes scanning his surroundings, searching for whatever source of power he felt. Then his eyes fell upon a young girl. As he looked at her, he could see that she wasn't the average Japanese child. He also took notice that there was something wrong with her, very wrong. She was a brunette, with her hair reaching just below her shoulders; she had big brown eyes and very fair skin. She wore a tight pink shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of tennishoes. She looked as though she had been beaten up, and had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were practically torn to shreds. She just stared into Kenshins' eyes until she lost consciousness and collapsed. Kenshin ran to the stranger's side with deep concern. He knelt down next to her, preparing to pick her up. But something caught his eye. There was a shape, a symbol on her forehead. One that was very similar to a symbol he had seen before. 'Huh,' Kenshin gasped He paused as the strange mark slowly vanished. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kenshin burst through the gate, practically at a run. Sano and Yahiko looked up, a little shocked by the sudden (and loud) entrance of Kenshin. They lurched forward to see what was in Kenshin's arms. "Sano," Kenshin called, "please get Miss Megumi, quickly!" Seeing the young girl in Kenshin's arms, Sano jumped up and dashed away. "Yahiko, get out the spare futon, hurry!" Kenshin said quickly. He took the young and new stranger to a room and gently placed her on the futon Yahiko had pulled out. Kenshin stared at the child listening to her heavy breathing, till his thoughts were broken by Megumi bursting in. Kaoru was surprisingly following her. She took one look at the figure lying on the futon, and began giving orders. "Sir Ken, heat up some water, Sano, get more blankets, Yahiko, get some clean bandages, Kaoru, start checking for more cuts, bruises or broken bones." Megumi stood quickly and left to get medication. Kaoru lifted up the girl's shirt and felt all over her stomach, sides and the rest of her body. Just then Megumi came running back in followed by Sano and Yahiko. "We have to keep her warm and clean her wounds thoroughly to reduce the risk of infection. She's also running a high fever." Megumi explained. Kenshin suddenly came rushing in with a pot of boiling water. "Thank You Sir Ken," Megumi said. Sano leaned against the wall, while Kenshin stood behind Megumi, as Kaoru and Yahiko knelt down beside the new girl. After two-and-a-half hours of cleaning and wrapping. Megumi sighed in exhaustion and relief. "All done," Megumi said sleepily. "Megumi," Kaoru said, " you can go to sleep now, I can tell you're tired. I'll watch over her. If there's any trouble I'll call for you." "Are you sure you can sit here all night?" Megumi asked. "Yeah, I'll manage," Kaoru replied smiling. Megumi agreed and left the room. "Well, it's late and I'm pooped out, well, night Missy," Sano yawned as he left the room. "Night, Baka!" Yahiko called as he ran out. "Why you little!" Kaoru began to yell and figured it was no use since he was already gone. "Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said quietly, "You will be alright, right?" "Yeah, it'll be easy. I'll be fine," Kaoru replied "If you need anything, just call me name," Kenshin said comfortingly. "OK, thanks Kenshin," Kaoru answered while a blush began to appear. Kenshin stood up and slowly walked out. 'I better sit out here tonight,' Kenshin thought, ' a girl can't just be beaten up like that by herself.' Someone dangerous could be looking for her, that they could.' With that in mind, Kenshin shut the door behind him and sat down, holding his sheath. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As Kaoru moved near the girl's head, she started speaking to her in a low voice, asking her questions as if she weren't unconscious. "You know," she began in a soft and quiet voice, "You're really strangely dressed, and you look kind of weird too. But I wonder how did you get yourself so beat up? Is someone out there looking for you? Huh-(sigh), well, I'm Kaoru Kamiya, and I'm gonna protect you and keep you safe till you wake up. Even after you regain consciousness." "Huh, wah, huh, wah.." The beaten stranger started breathing hard and quick. Kaoru instinctively grabbed a rag, dunked it in hot water, rung it, and placed it on her forehead. She put a single hand on her chest, trying to help her breath normal. "Come on, you can beat this kid. Come on, control, you can control it!" Kaoru was now talking normally and realized how loud she was. 'Oops,' she thought. Suddenly the girls' breathing began to slow to normal as if Kaoru's guidance and words were helping her. "That's it, good girl, good girl," Kaoru whispered relaxing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'snap' Kenshin's head shot up at the sound of a twig breaking. His sharp eyes focused on a tree hanging over the wall surrounding the dojo. He listened intently, all his senses lurching forward. He stared and listened for thirty minutes, till he felt it was safe to relax. 'Someone's definitely on the look for this girl, and I think I know why, but who?' he thought questioningly. 


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But sorry about the first chapter, I didn't put anything but my story on it!!!!  
  
The Legend of Rianeshi  
  
Ch. 2 Waking Up  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
As the sun goes down on the eight day, the Kenshin-Gumi find that the mysterious stranger still hasn't come out of unconsciousness. But the young girl had been having nightmares and whatnot. She'd been screaming in her sleep, yelling words, and constantly going into panic, but never coming to.  
  
"Sanosuke! Get rags! Now!" Megumi yelled, "HURRY!"  
  
Sano dashed across the room to the cupboards and grabbed a handful of clean rags.  
  
"Sir Ken, Kaoru, quick, try to keep her still, we must contain her to prevent her from hurting herself," Said Megumi, whipping up an exclamation.  
  
The young stranger was having another nightmare in the middle of the night (^ .^), which was a nightmare for her caretakers.  
  
Megumi did the best she could to help her from her condition. The girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, her whole body was shaking and sweating, and she was throwing her limbs (you know what I mean!) Every which way, defending herself from an imaginary foe.  
  
"Sanosuke, Yahiko, keep her legs from kicking!" Megumi commanding once Sano came back.  
  
They both plopped onto their knee's, dodging her flailing feet.  
  
"AH!!" Sano yelled, "She just kicked me in the eye!!!!!"  
  
Reluctantly, both Sano and Yahiko got her legs pinned to the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" A small voice whispered from outside the room.  
  
"I don't know Suzume," Ayame answered.  
  
They'd heard the commotion and came to see what was up.  
  
The two young girls watched with interest, their presence going unknown from the rest of the group inside.  
  
"Miss Megumi," Kenshin yelled over the girl's voice.  
  
"How are we going to calm her down?" He called  
  
Just as Megumi's mouth opened, the screaming stopped and everyone looked into the face of the stranger, waiting for what was going to happen next.  
  
The young girl's eyes flew open as everyone suddenly released her from the surprise.  
  
Everything around her was blurred; she could only make out a candle lit room, with silhouettes of people surrounding her.  
  
She shot upward to a sitting position, and frantically began to push backwards, away from the strangers around her. She tried to get away with all her might, but was to tangled under the warm blankets.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.  
  
As she struggled some more everything began coming into focus. Till finally she realized that she wasn't being chased anymore.  
  
She suddenly broke down, curling up into a little ball on her side, crying.  
  
Her breath was slower now, and her heart began to slow.  
  
"Hey, it's OK, we're not gonna hurt you," Kaoru said comfortingly.  
  
She then gently placed her hand on the girls' back, and felt her withdraw a little, but then relaxing, excepting her hand on her back.  
  
Then the mysterious stranger turned her head, as her body followed, and looked into Kaoru's deep blue eyes. Kaoru pulled her hand away, putting a quick smile on her face.  
  
The stranger's face went into a confused and questioning face, as she suddenly said, "Kaoru?"  
  
Kinda boring, but You'll have to deal with it!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh-hum, well, uh I'd like to say THNX! To babykaoru-sama, for being my first person who reviewed! Won't you all give her a round of applause?!!!!!! Thnx!!!!! For reading!! 


	3. A New Story

Well, um, THNX!!!!! To babykaoru_sama, who's the only person so far, for giving me reviews!!! Anyway..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (sniff!)  
  
And this symbol, , means skipping backwards or forwards in time. And that symbol, '', is thinking.  
  
So, ah Lets get on with the story now, shall we!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Legend of Rianeshi  
  
Ch. 3 A New Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru stared deep into the strangers' eyes, as if searching for an answer.  
  
"H-how did you know my name?" Kaoru muttered.  
  
"I, I don't know. I mean I should, but I don't, errr. I just looked at you and just knew you're name, it just popped into my head."  
  
The girl's big and strange eyes scanned the room, instantly knowing everyone's names as she looked at the people surrounding her.  
  
"You're Megumi, you're Sanosuke, Yahiko, and you're, you're Kenshin."  
  
"How could she have possibly known my name?!!!! She's a spy!!!! That's the only explanation!!!" Sanosuke practically yelled.  
  
" I'm not! I swear!!!" the stranger yelled." I don't even know where I am! I promise! Please believe me!!!"  
  
"Hmf," Sano silently disagreed.  
  
"By the way, I got a few questions," she started," Where AM I, what year is it? What day is it? How did I get here? And who were those men chasing me?"  
  
"Well," Yahiko jumped in, "You're in Tokyo, Japan, at the Kamiya Dojo."  
  
"It's 1867, and it's been 8 days since Sir Ken found you," Megumi added on.  
  
"Before anything else is said," Kenshin butted in, "What's you're name?"  
  
"M-my name?" the girl stuttered. "It's, ahh...., oh! It's Leah! Leah, ah, oh man!!! I can't remember my last name!!"  
  
"Well, where are you from Leah?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm from, aahhhh, well, I don't know that either, ah!!! Oh my gosh!!! I can't remember anything!! What is the deal!!!!" Leah said quickly. "Well, I can't remember anything since before I was chased.  
  
Kenshin spoke before another word was said, saying, "Leah, do you remember who was chasing you? Do you remember what they looked like, or why they were chasing you?"  
  
"Well," she began, "I don't remember why, but they had been chasing me for two days. One of the two men had blue hair, and he was kind of short, but a little taller than me, and had a bandana on his head. The other guy had green hair, that was long and spiky. They both carried swords. All that I remember at the beginning of my big chase was waking up on a beautiful silky bed....  
  
'Wow, what a soft bed. Hey how'd I get here? Where the heck am I?'  
  
"Yes master, she's awaken."  
  
'What?'  
  
'Who are these people?'  
  
There were two people with blue and green hair, on either side of Leah's bed. They started reaching for her, trying to grab her.  
  
"Get away from me!!!!"  
  
"Get her!!!"  
  
!!!!!!!!SMACK, KICK!!!!!!!  
  
Leah kicked the two men, and she spotted her escape route. A lone window. She jumped up, dashed to the window and looked down.  
  
'Dang! I'm two stories up!!! Oh man, I gotta jump!'  
  
Leah crawled over the edge, lowering her body, then releasing her hands from the edge, and fell to the bushes below. Just as the men had reached the window.  
  
'Ah man, that friggin hurt! Now I got a huge gash in my arm. OOO!!!! It stings!!!!'  
  
"hmf."  
  
Leah let out a slight grunt from the pain.  
  
"Just jump you idiot!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
'crap, RUN!!!'  
  
Leah thought to herself, as she began her run in the nights cool air.  
  
Leah jumped up and ran in the only direction she could. She held her arm and sprinted as fast she could. The two men were already catching up.  
  
Leah suddenly tripped, yelling as she fell to the ground. She instinctively put her hands in front to break the fall.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Leah's stabbed her hand onto a sharp rock, that had dug deep into her palm, and refused to come out.  
  
' I gotta keep running!!'  
  
Leah bounced back up, and dashed off again, short of breath.  
  
'They're gaining!! Oh man I'm screwed!!!'  
  
"HAH! Gotcha!"  
  
The green haired man grinned as he held Leah in an arm lock.  
  
The blue haired man was a little bit behind but was almost to the two others.  
  
Leah screamed so loud, that the man whinced. She kicked him in the shin with her heel, and he released her and fell to the ground screaming in pain, gripping his shin. The blue haired man came up behind Leah and grabbed her, with his dagger drawn.  
  
'Oh man!'  
  
She slipped out of his arms, but found herself quickly kicked in the side. She rolled onto the ground groaning in pain.  
  
The green haired man grabbed the other man's dagger, and got on top of the child, and sliced and cut her.  
  
"This is for kicking me in the room!"(SLICE) "This is for running away!" (CUT, SLICE, SLICE, SLICE, CUT, CUT, SLICE...) "and this is for kicking me in the shin!!!!"  
  
He cut through her several times through her pant leg, her shirt, on her arms, and one final slice on her left cheek , that was deep, quick, and painful.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Leah screamed with every cut, from the abusive man.  
  
"Hey!! You weren't supposed to do the baka!!" The blue haired man yelled.  
  
"I don't care!" The man sputtered back.  
  
Leah then placed her feet on the man's stomach, then like a spring, kicked him with all the power she had left in her body, that sent him flying to the ground.  
  
She then jumped up and ran, turning to the woods.  
  
'Now all I need to do is lose them.'  
  
Leah held herself tightly and at a limp/run, she headed deeper into the woods.  
  
"Why are you here still!!! Go after her!!!!" The green head yelled.  
  
He got up and ran to the woods, pushing the other man out of his way.  
  
"Come on, she left a trail of blood," the blue headed man yelled.  
  
~*~*~ ( Fifteen minutes later)  
  
'I gotta find a stream a creek, or something!!!'  
  
Leah had found out she'd been leaving a trail of blood.  
  
'I-I hear it!!!! I hear water!!'  
  
Leah dashed at a full sprint, ignoring her pain, and ran into the quick flowing water.  
  
'Yes!'  
  
She stumbled into the stream, and headed down river, at a quick pace, so she wouldn't have to fight the current.  
  
She had paced herself, for at least a mile and a half till she went to the opposite side of the stream, and continued her run in the woods. She had no more blood running, since it all dried.  
  
~*~*~(Two hours later)  
  
'I think they're pretty much off my track, I better find a place to sleep.'  
  
Leah took another fifteen minutes looking for a cave or something to sleep under.  
  
It suddenly began sprinkling, slowly getting harder.  
  
"Oh crap, I'm gonna get rained o.."  
  
She caught herself in mid-sentence as she saw an uprooted tree, that had enough room under it for a maximum of two people to fit in.  
  
'Yes! Sweet luck!!!!'  
  
She crawled underneath it, just as it began to pour.  
  
'Ooooo, this is very nice! It's dry!!!!'  
  
She made a little bed out of pine needles and dirt, and realized she hadn't taken the rock out of her hand.  
  
'Oh no., it's gonna get infected!'  
  
She grasped the huge rock stuck in her hand.  
  
'One, two THREE!!!!'  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Leah screamed at the top of her lungs out of the monstrous pain that the rock had done. Her palm began to bleed again, and badly. She tore some skin that hadn't been stabbed, and it hung by a few strands.  
  
She chucked the rock to the ground, rolled over, holding her hand, and silently cried to herself.  
  
'What's happening to me?'  
  
She slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~ ( three hours later)  
  
Leah woke up to the sound of something nearby.  
  
'Please don't be what I think it is!'  
  
She got onto her hands and knee's and silently crawled over to whatever noise was happening in the still pouring rain.  
  
She pried apart some bushes as she horridly saw her two kidnappers, camping right there!!!! They'd camped under a tree, and had a fire going, talking, but nothing was heard.  
  
'I better hide my presence of ever being here.'  
  
She crawled back to her "bed" and messed it up, she grabbed the bloody rock, and covered the blood on the ground with dirt.  
  
She tip toed as silently as possible, until she felt comfortably out of their hearing range, and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
^*^  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
The blue haired man asked.  
  
"No, what'd you hear?"  
  
"There's something over in those bushes, or was."  
  
"Well, you can check, you're the one who's been leading us in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
The blue haired man gave a quick glare then got up and checked behind the bushes. The other man just watched his partner as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Hey! I found something!"  
  
The blue haired man called.  
  
"What."  
  
" I found some blood here, covered up. I think someone had a little camp out."  
  
The guy said sarcastically.  
  
"We're hot on her trail."  
  
Well, let's go then, idiot!!"  
  
They extinguished the fire (somewhat) and set off.  
  
^*^ 'Yes! I've finally reached town!'  
  
The rain had stopped a few hours earlier, and it was almost midday.  
  
She could see some buildings that were about two or three miles away.  
  
She dashed out of the woods, heading for the city.  
  
She was passing corn fields until she came to a sudden stop. She felt like she wasn't alone, and she sensed someone or something watching her.  
  
She walked along a fence for only seconds, until two shadows jump out of the cornstalk.  
  
'Oh my gosh!!!!! I'm screwed!!!!!!'  
  
"Get away from me!!!" Leah screamed, already knowing who it was, "what did I do to you!!!! Well, there is after I woke up, but! What did I ever do to you before then!!!!"  
  
Leah's two pursuers stepped forward, beginning to laugh hysterically.  
  
This really began to upset Leah, and she began to feel anger boiling inside of her.  
  
"QUIT LAUGHING!!!!"  
  
She screamed as loud as possible.  
  
They quickly were cut off, and then the blue-haired man slowly began to spill out his sentence.  
  
"Well, aren't we a little testy? (beginning to laugh again) you're so baka! Why don't you just shut-up!!!!"  
  
Then the green-haired man broke in.  
  
"Oh man!!! This kid has no idea!!!! She's so thick, she must be mentally retarded!!!"  
  
They both were on the verge of crying.  
  
Suddenly they both quit laughing as they felt wind rush past them. There was a sudden change in the weather. Dark and heavy clouds suddenly covered the sky, then lightning began striking, then thundering, till the rain followed. This all happened in under a minute.  
  
Their eyes finally fell upon Leah, who had suddenly changed. She stood straight and tall, despite the pounding rain and howling wind, blowing in her face. All her cuts had reopened, and the blood flowed.  
  
She looked as if she were possessed, her eye's glowed an angry mint, and the strangest symbol on her forehead also glowed mint. They two men suddenly found themselves staring into some blast of light, that was like lightning, but was a mint color, then the next second, they found themselves lying on the ground, cut, and bruised.  
  
Then Leah suddenly fell to the ground, slowly awaking from her trance.  
  
The clouds, rain, lightning and thunder left as quickly as it had come.  
  
'Wow, who beat the crap outta them?'  
  
Leah thought.  
  
'Oh man, how come I can't remember? They were standing right there in front of me. Oh man, I'm so tired.'  
  
She stood up and looked at the two unconscious men on the ground.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you."  
  
Leah sputtered out.  
  
She limped away suddenly realizing all her cuts were reopened and bleeding.  
  
'What the Heck is happening?'  
  
~*~*~(20 minutes later)  
  
'Oh, I can't see. Every things to blurry.'  
  
Leah limped to the building that stood in front of her....  
  
and then that's when I saw you Kenshin, then passed out.  
  
(YAAAAWWNN)  
  
"Oh man am I tired." Leah said, slightly short of breath.  
  
"Well Leah, you can go back to sleep," Kaoru said, realizing how tired Leah was.  
  
"Leah?" Kaoru called questioningly.  
  
She looked to the child's face and found that she was already in a deep sleep.  
  
"I don't know Kenshin, she might be a phony," Sano said lazily.  
  
Kaoru suddenly jumped in to defend the girl, "She is not Sanosuke!!! You know what it's like to be beaten and near death! Especially by two large thugs!!! Besides, I think she's a sweet little girl. Oh!! I forgot to ask her how old she was!!!"  
  
"We should carry our conversation outside to let Miss Leah sleep, that we should. She's been through a lot, that she has," Kenshin said in a low soft voice.  
  
With that said everyone got up and left to let the mysterious girl sleep the rest of the night through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what'd ya think?! I hope you enjoyed my chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 4 should be up soon!!!!  
  
Thnx for reading!!!  
  
OH!!! And please review!!! I really need it!!! 


End file.
